Gunpowder Devil
(火药魔头; pinyin: huǒyào mótóu) is a boss from Kongfu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Before the 1.8 update, he was fought in Day 16, but now can only be battled once per day in the Daily Challenge. He summons all Kongfu variant zombies with the exception of the Imp Monk and the Blade-Wielding Hero. Almanac entry Attacks Gunpowder Devil has four attacks: *He can summon Kongfu World zombies on the player's lawn, many of them at once. *He can throw bombs at the player's plants, killing any of them in a 3x3 area. In phase two, he will throw two bombs at a time. In phase three, he will throw three at a time. To prevent the bombs from detonating, use a shovel to dig up the targeted plant. *He can throw Imp Pirate Zombies onto the player's lawn in bursts of 1-6 per attack. *When in the second phase or third phase, he can summon Tiger Imps. The easiest way to get them off their rockets is to swipe them, similar to Power Toss. Alternatively, the player can use Blovers or Hurrikales. Daily Challenge Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Strategies A simple strategy for the Rank 1 version of the boss is to place 2 Torchwoods (Costumed) directly in front of the boss, and (that is, the middle and the lane directly below him, and behind him) Rank 2 Peashooters every tile behind the Torchwoods. Start the level, then apply Plant Food to the 2 Torchwoods as well as one of the Peashooters. If you have extra Plant Food, use it on the Peashooters. This should deal enough damage in a short enough amount of time to stun the boss right before he attacks. This will repeat 3 times, and the boss will be defeated. However, this will not work to higher ranked bosses due to higher amounts of health not allotting enough time for Peashooters to attack. However, if you have Rank 3 Peashooters, you can beat the Rank 2 boss this way. Gallery Pvz2 almanac kfboss1.png|Almanac entry Gunpowder Devil Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Pvz2 gunpowder.png|HD Gunpowder Devil Gp defeat.png|Dropping bombs on his feet upon defeat Gunpowder Devil Summoning Tiger Imps.png|A frozen Gunpowder Devil summoning Tiger Imps Screenshot 2014-10-12-21-22-20.png|A very effective way of dealing with the Gunpowder Devil bombgargDarkAges.PNG|Gunpowder Devil in Dark Ages Gunpowder devil zombie.jpg|Another HD Gunpowder Devil Kongfu Bomb Boss in Snow Level Icon.png IMG 7014.jpg|Gunpowder Devil in the Plants vs Zombies 2 Malay comics Trivia *Despite showing Imp Monks on his back, he throws Imp Pirate Zombies instead. **This is most likely because the attack is reused from one of Zombot Plank Walker's attack *When he is defeated, he does not get beheaded like all other zombies. Instead, he drops all of his bombs and nervously flails its arms as the fuses tick. The remaining explosives then create a huge blast, obliterating him and raining pieces of his armor from the sky. **For some reason, after he is defeated, plants still attack at his spot, and the armor still absorbs the attacks. *His bomb attack has the same explosion as Potato Mine. *He, Blade-Wielding Hero, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, and Zombot Multi-stage Masher are the only bosses in the series that are not robots. *The bombs are comparable to those of Octo Zombie's octopuses, as they can only countered by digging up the plant, but have the properties of a Suicide Bomber Zombie. They are also comparable to Gargantuar Prime's lasers in that they both destroy plants from the other side of the lawn. ru:Пороховой Дьявол Category:Zombie groups Category:Bosses Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies